


Liquid Courage

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Liquid Courage

******

Frankie looked up at the loud, heavy _thud_ outside the office door. It sounded like someone had just walked right into the door. Frowning, she grabbed her gun, loaded it, and carefully approached the door, peering through the frosted glass at the shadowed figure now swaying back and forth outside in the hall.

As she watched, they raised a hand and, still wobbling, clumsily and loudly knocked.

“Frank-ie!” a familiar voice sang out, followed by a giggle.

Lowering her gun, Frankie quickly pulled the door open.

“Mary” she greeted, confused as she took in the sight of the other woman now standing—swaying really—on the other side of the door.

“Frankie!” Mary grinned.

“Mary, are you _drunk_?!” Frankie exclaimed.

Mary frowned, blinking, nose wrinkled in an admittedly adorable expression of confusion.

“I…think so,” she said “I deshied. No. I… _deee-cided_ , that’s it, decided…to try it and see what all the bubble aloo is about” she explained.

“I see,” Frankie said, now ushering in the tipsy morality officer inside “and, what’s your take on it, Officer Shaw?” she wondered as she guided Mary over to the couch.

Collapsing onto the couch, arms and legs akimbo, Mary frowned, hiccupping once, her nose wrinkled in a clear expression of disgust.

“I don’t like it,” she said “but! But! But!” she clumsily sat up, gesturing excitedly “I…I had another reason in come, come, come-ing here!”

“Yeah?” Frankie asked as she got Mary a generous glass of water.

“Why do they call it ‘liquid courage’?” Mary asked in reply “‘cause, see, I don’t feel courage, I just feel funny”

“Yeah, it can do that to you if you’re not careful,” Frankie remarked as she sat down opposite Mary, absently handing her the glass of water, steadying her hand when it looked like Mary might spill it all over herself “so, why did you decide that you needed some liquid courage?” she asked.

“Huh?” Mary blinked.

“You said that you needed a drink to get some courage,” Frankie explained patiently “so, why did you?”

“Oh! Oh! Right!” fumbling, Mary looked around, finally setting the glass of water down before turning to Frankie “you…and I,” she began “we, that is to say, us…” she trailed off, shaking her head before sucking in a deep breath of air and then lunging forwards, grabbing fistfuls of Frankie’s shirt and pulling her into a clumsy and awkward but still passionate kiss.

Grunting as Mary toppled forwards, pinning her to the couch, Frankie grabbed hold of Mary’s shoulders, steadying her as she pulled away for air, grinning madly.

“I did it!” she declared loudly and triumphantly. Then hiccupping once more, she slowly toppled forwards again atop Frankie, out like a light.

“ _Oh Mary_ ” Frankie groaned, sighing as she held the other woman close, softly stroking her hair…

******

Mary woke with a groan, blinking as she looked around. This was not her apartment.

“Good morning”

Blinking, Mary turned towards the voice, wincing at the sudden throbbing in her head. Squinting, she focused on the image of Frankie now standing over her, a cup of what Mary assumed to be water now held in her hand.

“Oh,” Mary finally said for lack of a better response “hi”

“Hi,” Frankie repeated. She held out the cup “here, drink up”

Fumbling, Mary managed to grasp the cup and awkwardly took a sip, feeling it ease her dry throat somewhat.

“Wha, what happened?” she asked.

“You showed up at my door last night horribly drunk” Frankie explained.

“Oh,” Mary said. She suddenly froze “oh,” she repeated “did I… _do_ anything?”

“Well,” Frankie gently eased down beside her “you _did_ kiss me,” she explained “and just before that you were muttering and babbling about needing courage”

“Oh god!” Mary threw her arms up and over her head.

“Mary,” Frankie laughed, gently prying Mary’s arms away “it’s OK” she assured her.

“It is?” Mary asked skeptically.

“It is,” Frankie nodded, leaning in to gently press a kiss to Mary’s lips, smiling as she pulled back “now, drink your water” she instructed.

Smiling despite her headache, Mary did ask instructed…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
